


Kitty Cat: Prologue

by pleasejustpickaname



Series: Kitty Cat [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Cat/Human Hybrids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustpickaname/pseuds/pleasejustpickaname
Summary: What happened before Yunho found Seonghwa and San on the streets? What could have driven them to that point? How did they meet? You're about to find out...
Relationships: Choi San & Park Seonghwa
Series: Kitty Cat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852078
Kudos: 46





	Kitty Cat: Prologue

When Seonghwa was just a kit, he had been picked up from the pet store by a kindly man.  
By just a kit, he was literally a kitten. A purebred bombay cat, he had pitch black fur and hair, with big brown eyes and pale skin. He was a cute kitten, quite desirable save for the fact he was purely black.  
That was why he had been skipped over several times. He had sat in his allocated cage (despite being made of glass, it was effectively a cage), dejectedly rolling the one ball he had been given.  
The man had picked him up when he first saw him, gifting him to a teenaged girl. The girl was the man's daughter. Seonghwa never knew her name, he was only allowed to call her Mama.  
She was, admittedly, a pretty girl. She too had fair skin, but had blonde hair which curled naturally. Her eyes were a deep brown, and her skin was almost as fair as Seonghwa's. She was a loving owner for the first three years.  
As soon as she had turned 20, she had to take her hybrid to the vet. Seonghwa had become depressed, unwilling to move and switch between forms as often. She was concerned, believing him to be ill.  
The vet had taken a single look at the hybrid, heard his symptoms, and told Mama that Seonghwa was lonely. Since Mama had to work, Seonghwa needed someone to be with him. He would also soon need the company of another hybrid, as his hybrid instincts were starting to be dampened by the excessive human contact.  
He had been sent to his room by Mama as soon as they arrived at the house. As he had curled up dejectedly on the bed (in cat form), he had heard her arguing with her father in the kitchen. She was screaming, crying, yelling that she would never be good enough and that they should let her raise him as she wanted to.  
Her father, the kindly man he was, picked up another hybrid for her. He had found a tiny moggie hybrid abandoned on the side of the street, and picked him up. He gifted the hybrid to his daughter on her 21st birthday, much to her chagrin.  
****  
Seonghwa peeked into the holey box, interested by the contents. When Mama removed the lid, his eyes doubled in size.  
A tiny black and white kitten, with mismatched ears and a white tipped tail, laid curled up in the bottom. He was snoozing happily, ears and tail twitching every so often.  
Mama dropped the box, so Seonghwa's arms shot up to catch it. Unfortunately, the kitten awoke, and Seonghwa watched in awe as he stretched. His tiny mouth opened in a yawn, before he mewed quietly, trying to get out of the box. Seonghwa had lifted him out before transforming, sniffing the kitten before starting to groom him.  
Mama's father explained that the kitten was named San, as he had found him on the road leading to the nearest mountain. Seonghwa was only half paying attention, lavishing fatherly affection onto the tiny kitten he was now attached to. The older hybrid latched on to the younger, so starved of affection from his own kind that he was excited to know another.  
Mama had sent him and the kitten to his room, and it was the second time he heard Mama fighting with her parents. He didn't know the resolution of the fight, unable to pay too much attention as San was shaking at the loud noises. He meowed quietly at him, nudging at the kitten to change forms.  
San had obliged, becoming a fragile young boy. Seonghwa estimated his human form had been between 10-12, while Seonghwa's own human form had been 16-18. The older had gathered him up in a snuggle, and they had talked throughout the night, getting to know each other. Seonghwa had been enchanted by the kitten, doing everything in his power to get him to smile once he had seen those adorable dimples that graced the chubby cheeks.  
After San had drifted to sleep, Mama had opened the door to look at the duo. Seonghwa met her gaze, as she glared sulkily at the tiny boy beside him. She had slammed the door, knocking one of the older hybrids collars off a shelf.  
****  
A few months later, Mama had stopped sulking, but much to Seonghwa's displeasure, she had started using San like a punching bag. She would drag him places by the ear, punishing him for even the smallest things. Despite his constant bruises, San still smiled brightly whenever he saw her, the naivety that came with kittenhood making him view the world through rose tinted glasses.  
Seonghwa's own vision of Mama was shifting however. Instead of the loving owner he had previously known, she was becoming the personification of evil in his eyes. He played it safe, still being the obedient "happy" cat he had always been, but he had his eye on her.  
The night he had found where San slept, he nearly stormed out then and there.  
Seonghwa had been unable to sleep, the softness of his bed doing nothing to soothe him. Mama had scolded San for knocking off a fork, slapping him across the face several times despite the fact it was an accident. The older had been unable to soothe the distressed kitten as Mama had immediately taken him away, and it hadn't sat well with him.  
Seonghwa clambered out of his bed, shifting into his car form as it would allow him to move quietly across the floor. He snuck out of his room through his bedroom window, jumping to the hallway one and re-entering through there. The soft thump he made when he landed was quiet enough to avoid suspicion, and he crept through the hallway, skilfully avoiding squeaky floorboards. When he heard a quiet whimpering from a cupboard, his ears perked up, and he stared at it in disbelief.  
No.  
Seonghwa quickly shifted, quietly opening the door. He peeked in, noticing a tiny huddle in the corner.  
Sure enough, it was San, holding his cheeks and sobbing silently. A tiny rag was on the floor, clearly meant to act as a bed for the younger. Feeling his blood boil in anger, the older quietly snuck over to the younger, whispering his name gently.  
The younger hybrid looked up, not having noticed Seonghwa enter, and flung himself into the taller arms with a quiet wail. Seonghwa gripped him tightly, soothing him despite the anger coursing through his veins. Threading his fingers in the sweaty dark hair, he pressed gentle kisses to the kittens brow, whispering reassurances all the while. Soon enough, San's sobs quietened into sniffles, and he wiped his eyes miserably.  
"I'm sorry," he whimpered, looking dolefully up at the older. "I got your pajamas wet."  
Seonghwa quickly dismissed that, pulling the younger into his lap bridal style and cradling him. "It's OK," he murmured into the youngers hair, nuzzling him slightly. They sat in silence for a bit, until an idea hit Seonghwa.  
"We should run away," he said, rather suddenly.  
"What? Why?"  
"Why?! San she slapped you for an accident!"  
"No, no," San shook his head rapidly, "It's my fault Mama had to discipline me. It's my fault."  
Despite Seonghwa's protests, San continued to argue back. Noticing the kittens eyes start to droop, the older gave in against his will.  
"Fine," he grumbled, "but if she gets worse we're going, I don't want to hear it. And you're sleeping with me tonight."  
"Can't," the kitten had mumbled sleepily, "Mama comes to wake me up at 6."  
Seonghwa growled lowly, cursing himself.  
"Fine, but I'm staying til you fall asleep."  
****  
Seonghwa kept an eye on Mama after that, not just a sneaky eye but a glaring eye. He didn't know whether Mama had realised he was starting to despise her, but she got more ruthless and mean with San. Seonghwa kept sneaking into his cupboard at night to comfort him, but the constant abuse was taking a toll on the kittens fragile body. He was weak and far too slender for his age, despite the extra food Seonghwa snuck him during the night. He kept getting bruises and cuts from Mama's "discipline", keeping him in near constant pain.  
Despite the fact that San was sickly and fragile, Mama's treatment only got worse. It wasn't long before Seonghwa was hoarding stuff under his bed for San, packing his bags with the intent of leaving whenever San was ready. However, he was unprepared for when they actually did leave.  
****  
San and Seonghwa were both downstairs when Mama had returned from work. The older was gently feeding the kitten slices of ham when she had stormed in, and he could see how angry her eyes were.  
She rushed towards San, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him into the kitchen. San mewled in pain as he was dragged, hands coming up to grasp at his head as tears escaped his closed eyes.  
Mama was ranting, mostly cuss words, screaming and shouting like Seonghwa had never heard before. He watched the doorway with a gaping face, before coming to his senses and dashing into the kitchen.  
San was huddled up in the corner, weeping gently as Mama assaulted him. She continuously pulled his hair, slamming his head into the wall behind him and hitting him. She'd pull him up by the ears to his his stomach, and Seonghwa swore he heard San's bones crack multiple times. He stood there, shell-shocked, until Mama's hand went to a bottle of wine. She raised it above her head, ready to bring it down on the kittens head, and Seonghwa finally remembered how to move.  
He shifted into a cat, yowling with anger as he scratched her bare legs. 3 deep gashes on either leg started gushing blood, and Mama screamed, dropping the bottle to grasp her legs.  
Uncaring of the shattered glass and spilt wine, Seonghwa dashed over to the quivering sobbing San. He gestured for him to change form, and the kitten obliged, whimpering in pain all the while.  
Seonghwa grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, running out into the street as Mama tried to give chase behind them. He ran until he no longer heard her angry screaming, and ran even further, adrenaline preventing him from becoming exhausted.  
He only stopped when he didn't know where they were, hiding San safely behind a dumpster.  
He shifted, frantically feeling the youngers body when he did the same.  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry," he whispered as San whimpered, pressing a soft kiss to his head as frustrated tears started to fall.  
"Fuck, San, I'm sorry I couldn't stop her."  
"It's OK," San reached up, gripping his older brothers hand and smiling tiredly. "We're out now. I'll be OK."  
Seonghwa choked on a slight sob as San passed out, gripping the fragile body tight. He hid his head in the youngers hair, weeping gently.  
How had he let it get to this point, he thought angrily. He should have insisted San leave with him earlier, then they would never have been in this mess.  
When his tears stopped, he looked up. The sky had darkened, the moon shining down on them. Looking up, he swore a promise on the stars.  
'I'll look after him,' he swore, 'no matter what happens.'


End file.
